choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Hector
Hector & Olive, characters in the The Royal Masquerade series, are the Nevrakis suitors that Theodosia Nevrakis bestows upon you, one of which becomes Your Character's fiance(e) in Chapter 6. They are first seen in Chapter 2. Appearance Your suitor is dependent on the player's preferences. If the player chooses to romance men or both genders, Hector becomes the suitor. Hector has brown eyes, short dark brown hair, and tan skin. He has a light beard and a scar across his left eyebrow. He wears a dark red and black tunic. If the player chooses to romance women, Olive becomes the suitor. Olive has brown eyes, light brown hair tied in a bun, and fair skin. She wears an olive/mustard-colored dress with jewels and pearls on her bodice. Personality Both Hector and Olive believe that they are practical persons with powerful drives. Your suitor tends to think of most things cleanly. They take pride in efficiency, and believe that the world is a rigid place of patterns and relationships. Emotions can only fool people into forgetting that. Your suitor is also business-minded. Both have the ambition to become the Keeper of the Royal Archives, the highest power a person of their birth can achieve. Chapters The Royal Masquerade The Royal Masquerade * Chapter 2: A Noble Effort * Chapter 6: Confessions * Chapter 7: Betrayal * Chapter 8: Sisters (Mentioned) * Chapter 10: Wildfire * Chapter 11: Court of Whispers * Chapter 12: Lovestruck (Mentioned) * Chapter 13: Love and Power (Off-screen) * Chapter 15: The Conclave Relationships Renza Fierro Renza Fierro has met Hector and Olive in the past through her position as the Keeper of the Royal Archives, and through the Cordonian Court. She tells you that your suitor is nothing like Theodosia, has no obvious insecurities, and doesn't revel in melodrama. Your suitor is a highly sought-after trade expert, hired by merchants across Cordonia to improve their dealings. Your suitor sails trade routes across the world and deals with intriguing people in intriguing locations. Your Character In Chapter 2, you overhear the "worried noble" and "worried herald" speaking that magic must have caused Annalisa's and the guards' unconsciousness, despite the fact that humans haven't had magic in 300 years. In Chapter 5, when you impress Theodosia at the Tournament of Flowers, she tells you that you deserve a Nevrakis suitor. In Chapter 6, when you board The Regent's yacht, The Legacy, you meet your suitor when you almost slip. Hector or Olive offers you a hand, and Renza ushers you two to a private cabana to talk. Your suitor has been following your journey thus far and is impressed by your initiative. No matter how you answer his/her question -with your heart, your loyalty, or your dreams- Hector or Olive is disappointed. With heart, your suitor feels nothing should be decided by emotions. Even when you bring up poetry and music, your suitor judges it with adherence to meter, bar, and scale. With your loyalty, your suitor feels it is a waste to draw harsh distinctions between friends and enemies. They feel that it is sometimes beneficial to embrace those who have wronged them or spurn those that they respect. If they cannot forget the past with both the good and bad people, they may miss opportunities to benefit from them in the future. With your dreams, your suitor feels you are a little foolish as multiple dreams cannot be attained and it is better to have a single goal. That way you will not overextend yourself and be disappointed. Despite this, your suitor apologizes to you for being harsh and believes that you two can be a match, as both of your ambitions run parallel to each other. When King/Queen-Regent becomes king/queen, Renza cannot remain the Keeper of the Royal Archives because a member of the king/queen's house cannot manage his/her legal affairs. Thus, the position will open and Hector or Olive can become the new Keeper. When you are distracted by The Regent or Crown Shield (dependent on who you chose to give your affections to), your suitor proposes and catches you off-guard. Renza immediately announces your engagement to all the nobles. In Chapter 7, if you decide to go for the lifeboat on your fiance's side of the yacht, you run into him or her and have to distract your fiance from your friends. If you tell Hector or Olive that the budget needs more detail, he or she realizes you are correct and runs off to get an abacus to redo the calculations. If you tell your fiance that Renza won't step down as Keeper, he or she becomes angry and goes off to find Renza. In Chapter 12, no matter if your character romances men, women, or both, Theodosia announces that she wants her brother, Hector, to marry your sister, Annalisa, to cement your alliance. Even if your suitor was previously Olive, Theodosia only brings up Hector; it is your choice in Chapter 13 to agree to her terms or not. Gallery Other Looks TRMCh02 - Worried Noble.jpg|Chapter 2 TRMCh02 - Worried Herald.jpg|Chapter 2 Miscellaneous Trivia * Although both are seen conversing together in Chapter 2, only one is seen in Chapter 6 dependent on the player's preferences. Both Hector and Olive have the same dialogue, personality, ambitions, and traits in Chapter 6. * Hector's character model resembles Diavolos Nevrakis, and is named after Hector Nevrakis, grandfather of Luther Nevrakis. * Olive's character model resembles Lucretia Nevrakis. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:'The Royal Masquerade' Characters Category:Nobility Category:LGBT